Currently, for login systems of websites (or devices), identity authentication is generally performed by inputting an account and a password (or a gesture) by the user. After the authentication is successful, the login is performed. However, the login method based on the password or the gesture input has following problems: once the password or the gesture is known by another person, the other person can also complete the login, and thus there exists safety risk; moreover, in order to increase safety, the user generally sets different passwords with special characters for different objects, thus obviously bringing great memory burden to the user.
In addition, there have appeared methods in which voiceprint is used as the password for login authentication. However, the conventional voiceprint password is easily affected by factors such as environment noise and channel difference, and thus the reliability is not good, and especially in the field such as finance and the field related to secret, there exists safety problems.